A Match Made In Heaven, Destined To End In Hell
by Padfoot-Returnz
Summary: I became obsessed with her. She was like a drug and I kept on going back for more and more. Not realising what the consequences were." Dramione love story.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaim. I don't own any of the characters apart from Guinevere. Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox  
  
It's been two years since my whole world was turned around. I felt so many emotions, some I thought I could never feel. Love being one of them. Fear no one would believe that I was scared. Malfoy's are not scared of anything. I was. Scared of losing her scared of hurting her.  
  
I became obsessed with her. She was like a drug and I kept going back for more and more. Never realising the consequences. As I stare at her grave I can't stop a solitude tear rolling down my cheek. I miss her so much. Her laugh, her smile, her eyes, her bushy brown hair. But most of all I miss her warm embrace. I know that very soon I will see her again. We will lie together next to each other for eternity. Before I go I leave a bouquet of black and red roses. Her favourite. I kiss her grave and apparate to our home.  
  
Today is the day that we are going to be reunited. I go up to your nursery. I can't believe that I helped make something so beautiful and perfect. It pains me to look at you. Even though you are only a year old, you look so much like your mother. Guinevere you have her pale skin and rosy cheeks, brown curly hair, her lips and nose. But you have my eyes. Your eyes are grey and captivating. They are doorways to your soul.  
  
I pick you up from your cot and embrace you. You cry, you sense that something is wrong, you soon settle down and fall asleep. I put you back into your cot and leave to my room. As I enter I can smell her. She smelt of lilies and the scent still lingers here. On my bed there is a diary that has the beginning and end of a match made in heaven. I open draw and pull out my gun and necklace that you will soon have. I wrote my suicide note days ago. I make my way to your nursery. I thank Merlin that you are still asleep. I put the necklace around your neck and place a letter addressed to you. Miss Guinevere Belle Granger Malfoy. And place it next to you in your cot.  
  
I tell you how much I love you and that I will be with you forever but in spirit. I will be proud of you no matter what. I hope this diary will explain everything. It won't make you feel better but it might help you move on with your life. You need to know why I gave up. Hopefully you will understand my reasons. I love you so much Belle. Live your life to the full and enjoy it because life is short. Remember that your mother and me will be looking down at you forever. And will love you dearly.  
  
All my love forever.  
  
Your father. Draconis Xavier Malfoy  
  
Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo  
  
Draco Malfoy was standing besides his daughter's cot. He placed a forest green diary in it and walked to the centre of the room with his back to the cot. Tears were falling freely down his cheeks. He placed his suicide note next to him. He lifted his gun to his head. Draco didn't realise that Guinevere was stirring in her cot. Draco Malfoy pulled the trigger. He instantly fell to the floor. Before he gave into the darkness he heard Guinevere's first word "daddy". Draco died with a smile on his beautiful lips.  
  
If anyone were in Malfoy Manor they would hear the cries of a baby who had no one left in her life. 


	2. Melting a cold heart

Disclaim. I don't own any of the characters apart from Guinevere. I would like to say a massive thank you to my reviewers. QueenGranger08, Wingless87, Vicky and SlytherinRoyalty. It means so much to me knowing that people like my story. SlytherinRoyalty I was so happy with your review. I'm glad it helped you realise things.  
I'm really sorry but this chapter will jump to the beginning of Draco and Hermione's relationship. And I am really sorry if Draco is OOC but I can't stop my hands from typing. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
As I sit by the lake, I can't help but get drawn into its beauty. It captivates me. It's like a freshly polished piece of glass, no smudges or flaws. Just absolutely perfect. I take of my shoes and socks and roll up my trousers. I dip my feet into the water and just stare off into the distance. The current is moving and it relaxes me so much I close my eyes. I close my eyes for a second but to me it feels like an eternity. When I open them again the sun is just rising. There is a warm glow around me. It would literally melt the coldest of hearts for a moment but never forever. Am I destined to have a cold heart until the day I die? Well it looks that way. All I wish in this life is to share my highs and lows with someone who sees through my façade. Until then I shall suffer in silence. On to another matter. What side should I choose? Light or Dark. I know what side people expect me to choose. The dark side obviously. Maybe I don't want that though. I was forced as a child to watch my father rape and beat muggle women and children. It disgusted me. I vowed from that day on that I would never be responsible for hurting a girl physically. I can never bear it to see a girl crying. When I do I walk away because it hurts me knowing that they are suffering. I have caused too much pain to too many girls. I have used them and then broke their hearts. Or just insulted them. Now I realise it is time for change, time for me to become a better person. I need to do this very carefully though. If word gets back to my father that I am being nice the next death this school sees will be mine. And I certainly don't want that to happen too soon. I hear footsteps behind me. I withdraw my feet from the lake stand up and turn around to come face to face with Blaise. Blaise has always been a part of my life. Like a brother I always wanted.  
  
"Hello Draco. What are you doing up so early?" Blaise asked me with a worried look.  
"I just came out here to get some thinking time. To get lost in my thoughts. I'm really sorry Blaise but I am not in the mood for a friendly chat. I'm going in for some breakfast. See you later dude" and with that I walked away. Even though Blaise is my one and only true friend, I don't like being disturbed.  
  
I turn away from Blaise and make my way to the castle. Alone. The castle is truly amazing and I'm proud to call it my home. My safe house. I open the door and the warmth greets me. When I walk by myself I tend to have a habit of looking to the floor. Watching my feet. Right then left, right then left, right then, BUMP. I bumped into someone and fell onto them. My blonde hair falling into my eyes, obscuring my vision. I can tell it is a girl by her squeaking. Then I realise I must be squashing her. I quickly jump off her and lend her a helping hand. She accepts. I pull her up and wipe away the hair from my face. And that's when I get a good look at her. Its Granger, the bookworm. I'm still holding her hand and it looks as if she isn't going to be letting go anytime soon either. We just stand there looking into each other's eyes. My mind is telling me to let go, but my heart is opposing. I can't believe I have never realised how beautiful she is. Big honey coloured eyes, waist length brown curls and an amazing smile. To me beautiful, but to others plain. I caress her cheek and she gives me a nervous smile. I return her smile, a genuine smile. My hand is still on her cheek. I bend down to kiss her cheek. And unknown force rugby tackles me to the ground and starts punching me. I try to push them off but they are too heavy. I can hear Granger in the background screaming at him to stop. And does the weasel listen? Oh no he doesn't.  
  
"How dare you (punch) touch her?" the weasel says. And with one last punch I succumb to the darkness.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
I'm sorry if it is short. Please review. 


	3. Calm before the storm

Disclaim; I don't own harry potter. Thanks to all my reviewers. And I don't mean to make you cry. Now on with chapter 3.  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
I am shouting and screaming at him to stop, but this makes him punch harder. Malfoy tries to push him off, but with no success. Ron punches him again; this punch was delivered with almighty strength that it knocks Malfoy out. Ron carries on punching. He ignores my pleads for him to stop. I run at Ron and try to pull him off Malfoy. But at that moment of time Ron raises his elbow and it makes contact with my face. I fall to the floor. There is an immense pain in my jaw. I touch my mouth and my hands become covered in blood. My hands start to shake. Ron realising what he has done comes towards me. His face is a mixture of anger, sadness, and regret.  
  
"Oh my Merlin. Hermione I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt. You know that I would never intentionally hurt you" he moved his hand to try and wipe some blood away from me. I swiped his hand away.  
"Ron the trouble is you did hurt me. I don't see why you started beating Malfoy up. It was totally uncalled for" at this point I feel like a volcano about to burst. "Uncalled for was it? From where I was standing it looked like Ferret boy was about to kiss you. I needed to stop it. He… he could of raped you"  
"Don't be so stupid Ronald. Even Malfoy wouldn't stoop that low. Any way how do you know that I didn't want him to kiss me?" And with that I walked up the grand staircase. I can hear Ron following me. He is muttering to himself about "how could anyone wanted to be kissed by Ferret boy?" And then it hits me like a ton of bricks. Draco Malfoy is lying in the entrance hall. Unconscious and all because of me. I run past Ron nearly knocking him over. I can hear him shouting at me to come back. Why should I listen to him when he doesn't listen to me? I reach Draco and he looks like a wounded solider. He has black eye, cut lip, broken nose, a big gash on the side of his face like a river of flowing blood. I try to wake him up by shaking him. But that doesn't seem to work. I grab my wand. "Aqua" and a jet of water shoots at malfoy. Fortunately this wakes him up. He rises into a sitting position. Wet blonde hair is falling into his eyes. I wipe it back so I can take a look at his eyes. They are amazing. Like beautiful grey storm clouds. In fact they are the calm before the storm.  
  
"Err Granger, you're bleeding! What…" And I kiss him. Slow and passionate. I pull away and run. Run as fast as I can. No one is out here because it is so early. Right now I feel so alone. Ron saw everything. He will tell Harry, and they won't speak to me. They are my only friends in this world. My knees buckle and I fall to the floor. I start crying and shaking. I can't get the image of his face out of my mind. His blonde hair that falls into his eyes, grey eyes that are doors to his soul. His pale skin is as white as milk with no flaws. With an exception of a few scars. Draco Malfoy is indeed beautiful.  
  
I have been out here for hours. I'm cold and it is raining. And it is starting to get dark. I don't want to go back in there. The whole school probably knows by now. I don't want people whispering about me and staring. My rational side then kicks in. and I get up and go to the castle. It takes a while to get to the castle. I am dripping wet and frozen to the bone. There is a crowd of Slytherins standing in the middle of the room.  
  
"I was just walking along minding my own business when someone bumped into and I fell on top of them. I was absolutely fuming. I got up and realised it was mudblood Granger. She then got up and kissed me on the cheek. I was to stunned to do anything. Then get this guy's, I was knocked to the floor by the Weasel and he starts attacking me. He knocks me out. Then Granger sprays me with water to wake me up and then kisses me. It was disgusting. The worst thing I ever went through. I pushed her off and shouted " how dare you contaminate me with your filthy little mud- blood" and then she ran out. So I went after the weasel. He's in the hospital wing. Lets just say that he looks a lot worse than I do" what did I expect, him claiming his undying love for me. Wake up Hermione. "Hey Drake, there's the mudblood" he turns round and I see a flash of guilt in his eye but it is gone as soon as it arrived. He blows fake kisses to me and all the slytherins laugh. Pansy Parkinslut is has a viper tight grip around Draco's neck and he doesn't look too happy about it. I walk past them into the great hall with my head held high. And I never back. I can feel his eyes burning a hole into my retreating figure. Almost as if he is trying to get me to look back. I tilt my head to the right. But I don't turn back. Because if I did Malfoy would see the tears forming in my eyes.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A.N- I am so sorry. That is a really rubbish chapter. I find it harder writing from Hermione's point of view. So so so sorry.  
  
But please review. 


	4. Why spoil something so perfect?

Don't own Harry Potter. But I have hugged Daniel and Rupert, one of the Phelps twins, Chris Rankin, and Gary oldman.  
Thanks to my reviewers.  
SlyhterinRoyalty- thank you for your advice Wingless87 Lover del Dragon Crystallized Snow- the prologue is my favourite chapter to. Babyxcinna- I'm glad that you think it is a beautiful story Alenor- in my opinion Draco's heart was taken when Hermione died. So there was no point living without her. And I'm sorry I made you cry Vicky- thanks Vicky. But you're just saying that cause we are friends.  
QueenGranger08.  
Thank you all so much. Now on with the story.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
I have to admit that being evil is fun. I know I am a total hypocrite, that I wouldn't hurt girls anymore. Well I can't show my real feelings to her or she will die. So the second best thing is being evil to her. I can get close to her and no one will notice my motives. Draco malfoy you are one sly fox.

As my faithful idiots and me enter the great hall, I can feel all the eyes of the female population of hogwarts staring at me. I like to toy with them. I run a hand through my hair and ruffle it abit. Some girls are gasping. Like I know I'm sexy and everything but those girls are totally pathetic.A first year calls out the name that I am sick and tired of hearing. Harry this and harry that. Who cares if he is a bloody orphan, that his godfather is dead, that he hasn't even got any of the good stuff from granger. Well for one thing I certainly don't care. The idiots are in front, they can't even walk properly. They are like a bloody tribe of elephants. Unfortunately Parkinslut is hanging onto me. I have learned how to tune out what she is thinking. Someone taps me on the shoulder. Probably a girl wanting my autograph. I turn around and pothead greets me."Malfoy stay away from Hermione. I know how you treat girls. You use them. Hermione deserves better than you.""Firstly Potter, I will gladly stay away from her. But I can not guarantee that she will stay away from me. Secondly you know nothing about me, so don't jump to conclusions. And thirdly I suppose she deserves someone like you. She will have fame and fortune, be in the limelight and always endanger. Or maybe she deserves the Weasel. I can just see it now. Weasel will be a drunk and a poor drunk at that. Hermione a poor housewife, who gets abused by her husband. Such a nice life she will lead"Harry opens his mouth as to speak but closes it. " Nice talking to you potter"I turn around and make my way to the slytherin table. Harry goes to the Griffindor table and sits next to Hermione. I can't help but look at her. She looks sad, very sad. It looks as though she has been crying. Potter hugs her and I can't help but be jealous. I wish it were me who was hugging her. It should be me. She pulls away from Potter and looks at me. It was a look full of hatred mixed with love. But only abit of love. And the thing that makes me curious is that she doesn't look away. Maybe she has feeling for me. Maybe she is starting to see through my façade. And for a second I feel my cold heart melting.She suddenly looks towards the door, I follow her gaze and my eyes land on the weasel. They must of let him out of the hospital wing. His big purple bruises are clashing terribly with his orange hair. I look back at Granger and she looks at me. She jumps up from her seat and runs towards him. She takes him into an embrace and whispers into his ear. His ear turns bright pink. How pathetic his ear blushes. Granger takes him by the hand and starts to pull him towards the slytherin table. Scowls are being sent their way. They reach me and I stand up." Awe Weaselbee and Granger. Going for a lovers stroll?""Contrary to popular belief Malfoy but me and Ron are just friends. And I believe Ron has something to say to you. Don't you Ronald?""Malfoy I would like to apologise for my behaviour earlier. I lost control. I thought you were going to hurt Hermione, so I lashed out." It seemed to take every bit of him to say this to me. I kind of began to see him in a different light."Now Malfoy, I think it is your turn to apologise to Ron"" I don't hurt girls. And I wasn't going to hurt Granger. Why spoil something so perfect? So I have nothing to apologise for."And I walked away. Walked away from her smiling face.Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
I'm sorry that it is short. It just seemed a good spot to end. Please review. Thank you. 


End file.
